The Hollywood Rock band Music Feast
by dreamerbird
Summary: When Grojband wins a contest to play at The Hollywood Rock band Music Feast, they are treated like VIPs. They are even able to tour Billy Joe Cobra's mansion, along with three other bands, including The Newmans. But will they discover something... left behind in this house. And will they be able to win the amateur band competition, or will the Newmans win?
1. Chapter 1

***Corey POV***

I walked into the garage, with excitement on my face. The band was already there. Kin and Kon were having a test of musical abilities, while Laney was chilling on the couch reading a magazine. I came in bouncing in spot while I said, "Guys, Guys, Guys!"

Laney was the first to respond, "What, Core." She laughed a bit at me.

"We won!" I said as I still bounced.

Kin and Kon started cheering and high fived each other. Kon said, "Yeah! We won!" then they both paused a minute and thought. Kin said, "Wait, what did we won."

"Only a trip to Hollywood! We are playing the annual Hollywood rock band music feast!"

Everyone mouths were agape. Laney said, "Whoa, how did you snag that."

"There was an online contest I entered earlier this year. I got sent a letter telling me we won. Four amateur bands won and we are one of them. Plus, that's not even the best part. We, along with the other bands, get to tour the one, the only, BILLY JOE COBRA'S MANSION!" I started to squeal like a girl, but tried to cover it up.

Laney said, "That's awesome, Cores."

"I know, Lanes!" I said as I scoped her up in a bone crunching hug. I could hear the guys snickering. I looked down to see Laney's face starting to redden. I dropped Laney realizing I've been hugging her for well over a minute now. I could feel a deep blush spread across my face, but I didn't really care. I was just glad that I was going to be seeing my idol's house in person.

"Wait, who's Billy Joe Cobra?" Kin and Kon said at the same time. When realizing this they gave each other a big smile and said, "Twin Telepathy!" and began laughing.

The display would have been cool and funny if it wasn't for the fact I was too shock to respond. "Who's Billy Joe cobra?! He was the greatest Rock legend in existence!"

Kin said, "was?"

I sighed sadly, "He died a few years ago. Originally, the contest was that the bands got to hang out with him, but ever since he died they decided that instead the bands get to tour his house. We're even going get the tour from one of Billy Joe Cobra's relatives."

"They live there?" Laney asked.

"That's what I heard. He has a cousin named Spencer Wright that makes a lot of films. I've seen some of them and there actually pretty good."

Kon said, "Maybe we could convince him to help us make a music video?"

Laney looked surprised, "That's actually a good idea, Kon."

Kon looked pleased with himself.

I said, "I don't think so, the kid does zombie films and scary stuff like that. Maybe if he was with us when we raised the dead." I laughed.

Laney said, "still it would be cool to meet a relative of a rock star. So, Corey, how are we getting there?"

I pulled out four plane tickets and said, "BAM! First class tickets, Baby! Came with the letter."

_Did Laney's face blush again, _I thought, _nah, couldn't be…_

"When are we leaving." Everyone seemed to say at once with the same amount of excitement I had when I first came in.

"First thing in the morning," I said, "so everyone go home and start packing."

***Spencer POV***

"Why do we have to make this place perfect, again?" I asked Billy.

We were cleaning the entire house, even Jessica and my parents. Shanilla and Rajeev were helping out also. Right now I was cleaning the tiki room. Billy came floating over, with one hand behind his back, his eyes closed, and his other hand having a finger up, as he said, "because my bromingo, It is the annual Hollywood rock feast next week. The winners should be arriving tomorrow morning, so everything should be perfect before then. They always come here first before even checking into their hotel."

I sighed, "alright I get that, but I don't understand why they have to always come here. There are plenty of other hot spots around town they could always go to. They could go hang out with one of the Kardashians."

"Because it was a part of the inheritance deal, my young bromato."

"Inheritance deal?"

"When you're mother received the deeds to this house. That was a part of the agreement and she agreed. She thought it be fun to hold this once a year."

I rolled my eyes, I figured my mom would do something like that, but I couldn't blame her, it was fun except that I always seemed to get picked with the jerk wad bands and none of the cool ones. But we always had a big party at the end of the day where I could hang out with my friends and meet the other bands. A lot of them were pretty cool to hang out with, but there was always that one band that was complete annoying or would start something with the other bands. It never ended well.

I said, "Alright, dude. What bands are coming?"

Billy took out a list and put on some glasses as he read the names off, "The Newmans, Stilt Worship, Pitiful Civilian, and Grojband." Billy squinted at the paper, "huh?"

"What?" I looked at my ghostified friend as a swept the ground.

"This says The Newmans and Grojband are from the same town. Some place called Peaceville."

I was shocked, "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know brofesser."

"you don't think they're rival bands do you?"

"Trust me, I know they are."

"How do you know that?"

"Because that's how it is with ALL small town bands. They rival against each other. It's hard to get gigs as it is for them, so having competition is just torture for both of the bands."

"That actually makes sense, but if one of the bands start trouble they're out of here," I pointed my thumb over my shoulder.

"That's cool, Spence. You have full right to do that."

"So, who gets who?"

"Jessica gets The Newmans, Your mom gets Stilt Worship, Your dad gets Pitiful Civilian, and you get Grojband."

I rolled my eyes, "let's just hope they aren't Jerk wads like last year."

I looked at my watch. _Jeez, it was late,_ I thought. I looked around the room. It looked spotless. I said to Billy, "I think it's time to sleep, Billy. It's late and we need to be up early tomorrow."

Billy looked around inspecting. He looked satisfied with the room, "I think that's a wise choice, bro. Time to hit the hay."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry that this took so long to update. I had half of the chapter written out on my desktop computer but the next day i found out it stopped working. I thought we were going to get it fixed soon so i didn't worry about it too much, but I was wrong. So I finally decided to rewrite it out. and well here is chapter 2**

* * *

*Corey POV*  
When we arrived at the Hollywood airport we were greeted by none other than a limo driver. It was pretty sweet. The man was rather short, and had really white hair, and he smelled like someone elses dirty underpants. Yet, i wasn't going to turn down a ride in a limo.  
When we were in the limo laney sat next to me and Kin and Kon sat across from us. We were making jokes and just having a good time, when Kin said, "hey, guys, what if Billy Joe Cobra is still in the house?"  
I was confused by this, "What do you mean? He died remember?"  
Kon rolled his eyes, "His Ghost, duh?"  
I was excited now, "That would be pretty cool!"  
I looked at Laney to see her rolling her eyes, She said, "How would you even know if he was in there? It's not like he'd show himself to us of all people."  
Kin pulled a small device out of his back pocket and said, "EMF reader, wiped it up in my basement last night."  
My eyes were wide, "that's wicked cool! wait... what's an EMF reader."  
Kin sighed, "An EMF reader is a 'Electro-Magnetic Field detecter' it reads the energies in the room, and can sometimes pick up on ghosts frequencies."  
I swear my eyes were popping out of my skulll, "That's totally sick, Kin!"  
Laney had her arms crossed and looked bored, "But will it actually work?"  
"Oh it'll work, Laney," Kin said, looking menacing, "It'll work," he gave an evil laugh.  
I backed up and cringed at the laugh, holding onto laney's hands for comfort. I hate to admit it but sometimes Kin scared me. Kon was just nodding in admiration of his short twin. I may of been scared of Kin but i loved the realationship with his brother. At times i wished Trina and I were like that. It was a stupid wish, we could never be like that. I try to be civil with her but it just never works. She's too full of herself. wait... Crap! i thought.  
"Guys!" i screamed, "Trina isn't here! How are we going to come up with lyrics for the music feast!"  
Laney grabed me by the shirt, "Corey! You didn't prepare any lyrics?!"  
I grabbed her hands, "I'm sorry, Lanes! I didn't think of it! I'm so sorry, guys!" I nearly screamed.  
I was about to say more when the driver said, "where here, kids. The famous Billy Joe Cobra's mansion."  
Kin and Kon jumped out the limo instantly, out of excitment, but i felt too bad to get out of the limo yet. My shoulders slumped and i put my hands only Laney's shoulders. I looked at her awkwardly, "I'm really sorry..."  
Laney said, "It's alright, Corey, we'll figure something out. We always do." She gave me a reasurring smile. She then said, "Come on, let's go."  
She pulled me out of the limo, and then I saw the place. I just stared at it in awe. All 4 of us walked up to the gate, waiting to get in.

* * *

*Spencer POV*  
"Billy!" I yelled. "Billy! Where are you?!"  
I was wondering around the house all morning to find him too no avail. He seemed to of disappeared. Eventually I wondered outside to find him.  
Again I yelled, "Billy!"  
Off in the distance I heard, "Yo, Bromingo!" and Billy came flying towards me. He grabbed my hand and started dragging me toward the gate, saying, "some of my fans are here! They waiting to get in!"  
I chuckled, "Whoa, Billy calm down."  
He looked me dead in they eye and said, "This is the best day of the year! I will NOT calm down!"  
I rolled my eyes. I excpected him to be like this. We were a few feet from the gate when we heard a girl's voice yell, "NEWMANS!"  
Then another girl's voice yelling, "GROJBAND!"  
I ran towards the gate, where I saw a blue haired kid in a beanie saying, "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?"  
There was something strange about them, both bands, who stood across from each other, looked exactly alike just the opposite genders.  
The girl, who looked exactly like the blue haired kid, said, "Uh, duh! we won the contest! What are you doing here?"  
A red hair girl said, mocking the blue haired girl, "Uh duh! We also won."  
As the bands fought I quickly started opening the gate, with no help from Billy, who was floating above them, loving every second of it. I steped out towards them. They looked like they were about to have an all out fist fight. I grabed the blue haired kids shirt and yelled, "KNOCK IT OFF, BOTH OF YOU! YOU BOTH WON THIS STUPID CONTEST BUT IF EITHER OF YOU CAUSE ANY TROUBLE YOU'RE GOING TO BE KICKED OUT! GOT IT?!"  
Both bands steped back, wide eyed. The blue hair boy's shoulders slumped. He said, "Sorry, man," he rubbed the back of his neck, "We won't cause any trouble." He glared at the other band for a moment, like he was saying, 'as long as you don't cause any trouble.' The blue haired girl rolled her eyes, "I'm Corey Riffin," He wraped an arm around the red haired girl's shoulder, she blushed brightly at it, "This dude, is Laney Penn," The girl looked offended when he called her a dude, he pointed towards a larger boy and a shorter one with glasses, "kin and kon kujira, and we're Grojband!"  
I nodded my head, "I'm actually the one that's going to show you guys around" I turned to the other band and said, "and from your screaming I'm going to assume you guys are the Newmans, my little sister is going to tour you guys around."  
The red head boy rolled his eyes and said, "Ugh, a little kid is going to show us around, really?"  
I smirked and rolled my eyes, "yeah, you may not want to call her a little kid."  
The boy narrowed his eyes at me but didn't say anything.  
Just then two more limos pulled up. The other two bands stepped out, The first being a band of three, the girl was asolutly beautiful, Her hair was all different colors, blues, reds, yellows, and greens. She wore a black, lacey, dress that had a big zipper on the front. One boy had midnight dark hair, that covered his eyes, I wasn't even sure if he could see or not, The other boy had spikey black hair but the tips where blond. Both boys had T-shirts on that said, 'Stilt worship.'  
The other band, who I assummed was Pitiful Civilian, were the most cliche rockband I've ever laid my eyes on. They were all in leather jackets and and big black boots. They were a band of 5 with 3 boys and 2 girls.  
I clapped my hands together and said, "Well, now that we're all here. I guess we should go inside and get with our tour guides. I heard Billy squeel in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

*Corey POV*  
Once we were inside, my mouth drooped even wider. The entrance was just so breath taking. Lanes pushed my mouth back up. I smiled at her.  
Standing all together was the Wright family. Billy's distant cousins. Spencer said, "all right, everyone. I would like to say, first, that the bedrooms are of course off limits. That's is our private areas, and if anyone has a problem with it, you can leave right now if you want. First, you'll be getting with you're tour guides to see the house, and at the end of the day, we'll be having a little party, to celebrate. Once you guys, get to your hotel rooms tonight, there should be a scheduled in each of your rooms, so you know when to practice and all that."  
Spencer then got out a list and began to read from it, "Pitiful Civilian, you get to go with my dad, Hugh 'll be touring upstairs first." He pointed up to a blond man, in a pink shirt.  
The band instantly started screaming his name, and cheering. One of the members threw his arm around the man saying "Come one, Hugh! Let's Go!" They raced for the upstairs.  
Spencer put his hand on his head momentarily. "Alright, Well, Stiltful Worship, you guys, are going to be going with my mom, Jane Wright, to the record room." He pointed up to a red head woman.  
The girl, with the rainbow colored hair, said, with one of the most beautiful voices, I ever head, "Alright, Mrs. Wright. I can't wait to see the place, and get to know more about your wonderful family." I saw the two boys of the band look at each other and roll there eyes. One smiled at the girl and blushed slightly. Then they all left the area.  
Spencer looked at us and The Newmans, "Alright like I said outside, Newmans with my little sister, Jessica, and Grojband with me."  
The Newmans started to walk towards Jessica, but Spencer pulled her aside for a moment. I thought I heard him say to her, "You absolutely can not beat them up for making little comments about things, or anything like that. If they cause problems at the party, or they try to go to our rooms than you have full right to kick them out. Got it?"  
She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Yeah, sure, Spencer I won't do anything bad."  
She left with The Newmans.  
Spencer then turned to us, "Well, If you follow me, We'll be heading to the Tiki Room first."  
We started to follow Spencer. I was bouncing with anticipation.  
*Spencer POV*  
We eventually reached the Tiki room. I started to explain how it was Billy's favorite room in the house, with a little help from BJC so I knew what to say to them. The blue haired boy, ('Corey was his name, right?' i thought to myself,) was bouncing and listening to every single word I said. The red haired girl, Laney, looked intrigued but not as much as Corey. While the two other boys were staring at some kind of machine.  
The smaller one of the two walked a little closer to me. Actually they were right by Billy when the machine made a loud screech. Everyone covered their ears. I tried to yell out, "What the heck is that thing?!"  
The smaller one, (Kin, Right?) yelled out, "It's an EMF reader! Billy Joe Cobra's ghost is in this room!"  
Corey's eyes grew wide, he yelled, "Really?!"  
Kin yelled, "Yes, Really! He's by Spencer!"  
All eyes turned to me. I didn't know what to do. They couldn't find out about Billy. For all I know they'll tell the world and the we'll be hounded by paparazzi day in and day out. I quickly smacked the machine out of the small boy's hands, and yelled, "NO FLASH PHOTOGRAPHY!" as loud as I could, while smashing the machine.  
Kin fell too his knees, with tears in his eyes. He said, "That took me like an hour to build."  
Kon put a hand on his back to comfort his brother.  
Corey and Laney kind of just looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Corey said, "Why'd you break that?"  
Laney said, "Yeah, What was that for?"  
'Oh, man,' I thought to myself, 'ugh, think, you have to come up with some kind of excuse Spencer.' I said, "It, uh, messes with the lights. They start flickering and they won't stop with you have machines like that in here."  
Corey and Laney both looked up to the ceiling. I whispered, "Billy, Lights, now please."  
He nodded, saying, "i got you Brossiah." He floated over to the light switch, and started flickering them as fast as possible. He got a little carried away, tho, because soon one of the bulbs shattered everywhere. I laughed nervously. "Maybe we should leave this area now."  
Everyone nodded and began to run out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

***Corey POV***  
I ran out of the room, breathing heavily. My friends following behind me. Soon a huge grin spread across my face, "That was wicked!" I bounced in my place saying, "Did you guys see that?! That obviously had to be Billy Joe Cobra's ghost! He was trying to communicate!"  
Kin shook his head. Kon had his arms crossed. The smaller twin said, "Or he was trying to kill us."  
I stopped bouncing, narrowing my eyes at Kin. "What do you mean?"  
Kin held up his hands defensively, "I'm just saying. Ghosts have been known to attempt, and sometimes succeeded, at killing people. It's usually if someone makes them mad. He may not want us in his house anymore. He may have grown tired of this contest and now wants it to stop."  
I felt rage boiling up inside of me, and I released it upon Kin, "WHY WOULD HE GROW SICK OF THIS CONTEST?! HE CREATED IT HIMSELF! AND BILLY JOE COBRA WOULDN'T KILL ANYONE EVEN IN DEATH!"  
I could see tears forming in Kin's eyes, and I looked down in shame. I said, "I-I'm sorry, Kin, I shouldn't have blew up like that."  
Kin was about to say something, when Spencer came over. For a second it looked like he was talking to someone. Must have been my imagination, There was no way... Spencer said, "Don't worry. There's no Ghosts here. If there was, I would have discovered him a long time ago." He chuckled softly. "We were just having an electrical shortage. Nothing to lose our heads over." He put his hands on his hips.  
Kin and Kon looked at him unconvincingly, Laney crossed her arms, I couldn't tell who she believed. Spencer glanced upwards for a second and then started shaking his head fast, biting his lip hard. I looked behind me for a second but nothing was there. I looked back towards Spencer and asked, "What are you staring at?"  
"Uh, nothing," he said. He glanced at a spot above my head and looked like he was mouthing something. He then glanced back down at me, He rubbed the back of his neck, looking a bit embarrassed for some odd reason. "Uh, Your beanie fell off your head."  
I quickly reached up to only feel hair. That's weird, I thought, I didn't even feel it fall off. I saw it on the ground, but it was coated with something sticky. "Ah, that's sick, man." I turned back to Spencer. "You guys need to clean your floors sometime."  
Spencer's eyes grew wide as I picked up the Beanie. He turned his head and looked angry. Quickly he turned back to me, saying, "I'll clean it up for you, don't worry. Once we get to the party, I'll take it to the laundry room. You'll have it back by the end of the day."  
I sighed, wishing I would have been able to get it back sooner. "That's fine. Thank you for that."  
He nodded saying, "Shall we continue."  
*Spencer POV*  
The tour felt like it dragged on forever. Not because these kids were annoying me, but more because Billy was annoying me the entire time. I almost yelled out at im when we were in the recording room. Which Grojband enjoyed the most. Soon, we were finished with the tour and I brought them outside to the pool, We're the other bands quickly gathered at. Kin and Kon ripped of their shirts and pants, to reveal they were wearing swimsuits underneath. Kon yelled out, "POOL! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!" Everyone watched as they jumped in. Corey and Laney were talking by the food table, Corey was glaring at The Newmans, who were glaring back. Laney was trying to talk to him, fluttering her eyelashes a bit, but he didn't take notice. I rolled my eyes. What an idiot.  
I went inside to get Billy's ectoplasma off Corey's beanie. Billy was following me, saying, "Come on, Bro. Talk to me."  
I didn't respond. I went to the kitchen sink, and poured on some water and soap, beginning to scrub the hat. Billy said, "Fine, the silent treatment. Two can play at this game."  
He turned his back to me, with his arms crossed. It wasn't even five seconds before he grabbed me by the shoulders shaking. Tears began rushing out of his eyes, "Please, Spence! I'm Sorry! I just want you to talk to me!"  
I sighed, "you made me look like a freak with that band, and now I have to scrub your gunk off of this hat, Instead of enjoying the party."  
"I'm sorry, man! I was bored!"  
"Well, that doesn't mean you steal someone's hat!"  
"I didn't steal it! I was just trying it on!"  
"Still! What if they saw it! They almost discovered that you were a ghost because of the flickering lights!"  
"That you asked me to do!"  
"Well, I didn't know you were going to make the bulb shatter!"  
I was about to strangle Billy, when a female voice chimed in, "Oh, don't be fighting boys."  
My eyes widened as I heard the voice. Billy's did too. I couldn't quite see who it was because she stood in the shadows. I asked, "What do mean, boys? I'm the only one here."  
I could hear her snicker, and it sounded cold and evil. "Don't lie to me. I can see the ghost right beside you, the great Billy Joe Cobra, in my presence. It's an honor to meet you."  
He smiled brightly and almost tackled her with a hug before she said, "But this is a... business meeting. I can't become overwhelmed with happiness, It'll get in the way of why I'm here."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Before we talk about anything, answer me this, How can you see him?"  
I could almost see a smirk rising the female's face. She held out her arm, and I saw a golden wristwatch on her arm, It had billy's face on it, showing me that it belonged to Billy, "our tour guide got distracted."  
I narrowed my eyes, "ok, what do you want?"  
"I want to win the competition."  
"Sorry, can't help you there. That's all on you."  
"Well, unless you want the whole world to know that Billy's ghost is here. You will help me, by sabotaging Grojband."  
My eyes went wide, "and how are you going to tell the world?" I crossed my arms.  
"Don't worry, I have my ways." she cackled.  
"And you don't want me to sabotage the other bands?"  
"Trust me, I know we can beat those other two lame-o's. Grojband is the only one I have doubts about."  
I sighed, I couldn't take the risk of her actually having a way to reveal Billy to the world. I know Billy would enjoy the attention, but that would mean people would bombarded us, or scientists would come and take samples of Billy's ectoplasam. I couldn't let that happen. My shoulders slumped, "alright, I promise you I will make sure you're band beats Grojband."  
She finally stepped into the light, A dark-haired girl with glasses was revealed. She said, "Good, then I guess we have a deal." She stuck out her hand and I took it shaking it. She said, "Kim Kagami of The Newmans. You better not deceive me, Spencer."


End file.
